<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>INFIERNO ADOLESCENTE / HELL IS A TEENAGE GIRL by comradecheli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215545">INFIERNO ADOLESCENTE / HELL IS A TEENAGE GIRL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecheli/pseuds/comradecheli'>comradecheli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Demon!Ino, F/F, Gaslighting, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Horror, Human Sacrifice, Jennifer's body au, Moral Dilemmas, Past Child Abuse, Sexism, political discussions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecheli/pseuds/comradecheli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer's Body AU. Sakura e Ino llevan juntas desde la infancia, pero tras un trágico suceso Ino es transformada en un demonio devorador de humanos. Sakura sabe que debe detenerla, pero, ¿podrá enfrentarse a su mejor amiga?</p><p>ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic contiene descripciones explícitas de violencia y gore, menciones de maltrato infantil y actitudes sexistas y homófobas. Si algo de esto es demasiado para ti, por favor no sigas leyendo.</p><p>ENGLISH TRANSLATION COMING SOON.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akimichi Chouji &amp; Nara Shikamaru &amp; Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>INFIERNO ADOLESCENTE / HELL IS A TEENAGE GIRL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Puedes leer este fanfic si no has visto la peli, porque terminan de forma diferente y por lo tanto no tiene spoilers. Pero si no te vas visto Jennifer's Body hazlo YA y date el gusto.</p><p>Advertencia: si eres fan de Jiraiya, Orochimaru o Danzo, este no es tu fanfic. En absoluto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“Darling, darling. I live in you, and you would die for me. I love you so.”<br/>― <span class="authorOrTitle">J. Sheridan Le Fanu, <em>Carmilla</em>.</span></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Antes de que todo esto pasara, Sakura solía reflexionar sobre lo especial que eran los vínculos entre amigas de la infancia. No importaba a quien le preguntaras, cualquier chica te diría que mantenía un recuerdo precioso de su mejor amiga de parvulitos. Algunas se habían separado de pequeñas, otras se habían alejado a medida que crecían, pero todas se acordaban con cariño de aquellas niñas con las que habían compartido pulseritas de amistad, colecciones de pegatinas y barritas de gloss de labios con purpurina.</p><p>Algunas, como Sakura, habían tenido la inmensa suerte de seguir al lado de su mejor amiga de toda la vida.</p><p>Ino era única en su especie, siempre lo había sido. Alta, guapa, rubia, con una personalidad de mierda y un cuerpo de infarto; Ino tenía el mundo en sus manos. Sakura solía pensar que era la chica más guapa del mundo. Todo le quedaba bien, siempre estaba perfecta, siempre sabía las respuestas a las preguntas del profesor en clase, siempre soltaba el chiste perfecto en el momento adecuado. Tenía sus defectos, claro está, como todo el mundo, pero su importancia se disolvía en los ojos de Sakura. Su mejor amiga era una diosa. Era perfecta.</p><p>Cuando eran pequeñas, Ino y Sakura jugaban a dibujar sus futuros trajes de novia. Ino siempre elegía diseños de moda, con escotes de infarto y colas kilométricas. Sakura se decantaba más por el estilo de princesa, y llenaba páginas y páginas de capas de tul, lazos, faldas con vuelo y joyería brillante. Ninguna lo dijo nunca en voz alta, pero Sakura siempre supo que había un acuerdo tácito entre ellas: cuando llegase el día de usar uno de aquellos vestidos, cuando por fin cada una encontrase a su príncipe azul y caminasen hacia el altar, lo harían juntas. Una boda doble, en la que ambas pudieran ir de blanco y darse el sí quiero juntas. Era perfecto.</p><p>Todo se estropeó cuando llegaron al instituto. Un poco.</p><p>Ya no eran niñas jugando con muñecas y planeando su boda doble. Ahora tenían que pensar en cosas adultas: maquillaje, estrellas de rock, exámenes, padres,… y chicos. Sakura se enteró por sus compañeras de clase de que cuando llegabas al instituto lo normal era echarse novio, o si eras demasiado fea como para conseguirlo, al menos tener un amor platónico.</p><p>—¿Qué significa platónico?</p><p>Era verano y hacía calor. Ino se estaba recogiendo el pelo con un coletero de Sakura.</p><p>—Significa imposible. Es cuando te enamoras de alguien que sabes que no puede corresponderte, pero le sigues queriendo en secreto para siempre, y cuando vas a morirte le confiesas tus sentimientos en una carta de amor y mueres feliz.</p><p>La definición no era del todo acertada, pero se quedó grabada en la mente de Sakura. Era muy romántica, y bastante cómoda. Sakura podía escoger a un chico de su clase para ser su amor platónico, uno imposible, y vivir enamorada toda su vida en secreto. Así, cuando le preguntaran si tenía novio, podía suspirar trágicamente y decir “es un amor platónico”, y todo el mundo entendería su dolor y no la molestaría más. Tal vez no podría cumplir sus sueños de casarse con Ino en una boda doble, pero tampoco le importaba. Podía conformarse con ser su dama de honor. Eso no estaría mal. No estaría nada, nada mal.</p><p>El problema era elegir a un receptor de su amor platónico. Por aquel entonces Sakura tenía doce años y la cabeza muy bien amueblada, así que se enfrentó al problema de forma lógica. Necesitaba un chico guapo, desde luego, porque enamorarse de un feo no era normal. Además, los guapos no iban a por las chicas como Sakura, así que podía tachar la casilla de “imposible” de su lista de requisitos. Un chico guapo, inteligente por supuesto, que no fuera molesto y no armara escándalo, que no fuera un guarro como los otros chicos de su clase, que supiera comportarse, y sobre todo que no se enterara NUNCA de que era su amor platónico. Sakura se pasó las siguientes semanas examinando con cuidado a los candidatos. Algunos fueron descartados de inmediato, como Naruto, Kiba o Choji. Otros los quitó de la lista tras mucho pensar, como Shikamaru o Shino. Y, al final, sólo le quedó uno.</p><p>Sasuke Uchiha se convirtió, pues, en su amor platónico. Tal y como había dijo Ino, aunque sabía que no podía corresponderla, lo quiso en secreto, con la intención de confesarle sus sentimientos antes de morir y así pasar felizmente a mejor vida. Problema resuelto. Más o menos.</p><p>—¡No puedo creerme que te guste Sasuke!</p><p>Sakura le estaba pintando las uñas a Ino cuando se lo contó. Su amor platónico era un secreto, y como todos sus secretos se lo había contado a Ino. Lo que no esperó fue su reacción.</p><p>—¿Por qué no?</p><p>Ino estaba sonrojada, probablemente del enfado. Sakura sopló sobre el esmalte de uñas. Ambas estaban sentadas con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de Ino. De fondo sonaba un disco de un cantante de pop que todas las chicas decían que era muy guapo.</p><p>—¡Porque…! ¡Porque…! —Ino se trabó. Aquello no era normal. —¡Porque me gusta a mi!</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Sakura no había previsto esto. Ino retiró su mano de entre las de Sakura y sopló la pintura recién aplicada.</p><p>—¿Y qué hacemos?</p><p>Ino la miró por debajo de sus pestañas. Había empezado a maquillarse hacía poco, pero le iba cogiendo el truco. Hoy llevaba una sombra de ojos lila preciosa, pero nada de rímel. A Sakura le gustaba el rubio natural de sus pestañas. Hacía parecer que sus ojos tenían un halo dorado a su alrededor.</p><p>—Tendremos que ser rivales.</p><p>A Sakura se le encogió el corazón en el pecho. ¿Rivales? ¿Cómo que rivales?</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Pues porque vamos a por el mismo chico, tonta. Sasuke tendrá que elegir entre una de las dos, y tendremos que competir por él.</p><p>—Pero yo no quiero pelearme contigo por un chico.</p><p>—¡Pues haber elegido a otro chico!</p><p>—¡Haberme dicho antes que te gustaba Sasuke!</p><p>Ambas suspiraron. Sakura sentía que si Ino dejaba de ser su amiga, su vida se acabaría para siempre. Cerró el tubito de pintauñas de Ino y cogió el brillo transparente para darle el último toque a la manicura de su amiga. Con delicadeza, Sakura tomó de nuevo las manos de su amiga y las sostuvo entre las suyas.</p><p>—Puedes quedarte con Sasuke.</p><p>—¿En serio?</p><p>—Sí, me da igual. No quiero pelearme contigo por él.</p><p>—Sakura, no puede dejar de gustarte un chico de un momento para otro.</p><p>Sakura resopló. Esto de los chicos era un laberinto de reglas estúpidas sin sentido.</p><p>—Pues me gustará en secreto y ya. Olvídate de lo que te he dicho, ¿vale? Yo lo querré en secreto y no se lo diré nunca. Así no tendremos que competir por él. —Sakura desenroscó el pintauñas transparente y aplicó una capa generosa sobre la pintura ya seca. —Cuando te cases con él seré tu dama de honor, y llevaré un vestido a juego con el tuyo, y será como si yo también me estuviera casando. Y cuando tengáis hijos yo seré su tía favorita, y viviremos una al lado de la otra y seremos vecinas y amigas para siempre. Y cuando me muera, le escribiré una carta de amor a Sasuke confesándole mis sentimientos, pero le diré que no importa que no me corresponda porque te tendrá a ti a su lado, y nadie podría hacerle más feliz que tú. Y me moriré feliz.</p><p>No volvieron a hablar del tema. Ino fingió que nunca había escuchado su confesión, y Sakura guardó el secreto de su amor platónico para ella. Pasaron los años, y Sasuke nunca se fijó en Ino, ni en Sakura, ni en ninguna otra chica, así que nunca tuvieron que competir por él. Sakura siguió pintando las uñas de Ino, e Ino siguió recogiéndose el pelo con los coleteros de Sakura.</p><p>Todo estuvo bien. Por un tiempo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>En su último curso de instituto, Ino fue nombrada capitana del equipo de animadoras del colegio.</p><p>Sakura la había visto incontables veces en su uniforme de animadora, saltando y cantando con las otras chicas, con su espesa melena rubia al viento y su sonrisa de estrella. Debería haber estado preparada. Pero la capitanía le dio un cierto brillo a Ino, como una nueva luz que la iluminaba. Sakura no alcanzaba a descubrir por qué se le cortaba la respiración cuando la veía en lo alto de una pirámide humana, haciendo piruetas en el aire o bailando para los chicos a los que animaba. Sakura suspiró. Su mejor amiga era preciosa.</p><p>Subida a los hombros de otras dos animadoras, Ino le dedicó una sonrisa y la saludó. Sakura la saludó desde lejos, contenta con saber que aunque Ino estuviera en lo más alto, seguiría acordándose de ella.</p><p>—Joder, sois súper bolleras.</p><p>Sakura se sobresaltó, con un nudo en la garganta. A su lado estaba Karin, una chica que acababa de trasladarse al instituto para el último año. La chica la estaba mirando con guasa. Sakura se sonrojó, enfadada.</p><p>—¿De qué vas?</p><p>Karin soltó una carcajada, lo que atrajo la atención de sus amigos. A su lado estaban sentados Suigetsu y Juugo, otros dos chicos nuevos, y Sasuke. Por un segundo, por un instante en todos los años que llevaban juntos en el instituto, su amor platónico se fijó en ella. Los ojos de Sasuke eran como abismos. Sakura sintió que se ahogaba en ellos, que sucumbía bajo la presión de su negrura. Y un segundo más tarde, Sasuke apartó la vista, aburrido, y Sakura pudo volver a respirar. Se sorprendió a si misma deseando que Sasuke no volviera a mirarla nunca más.</p><p>La exhibición de las animadoras terminó, y los estudiantes se fueron cada uno a su clase. Sakura esperó a Ino en la puerta de la clase de Biología, que ambas compartían. Ino apareció tarde, aún sonrojada por el esfuerzo y con el uniforme de animadora.</p><p>—¿No te has cambiado?</p><p>—No me ha dado tiempo.</p><p>—¿Y qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora?</p><p>Ino sonrió, arqueando el cuello de una forma estudiada. Oculto bajo algunos mechones de pelo rubio y el borde del uniforme, había plantado un chupetón morado. Sakura alzó las cejas.</p><p>—Si te echan la bronca por ir con el uniforme le voy a pegar una paliza a Sai.</p><p>—Ya, ya, lo que tú digas.</p><p>Nadie riñó a Ino, por supuesto, ni nadie lo iba a hacer. Era más que nada una excusa para amenazar verbalmente al nuevo novio de Ino. Sakura no lo soportaba, era un falso y un creído y le encantaba crear conflicto de la nada sólo por entretenerse.</p><p>Sakura e Ino se sentaron al final de la clase. Sakura sacó sus apuntes, pero Ino se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído:</p><p>—Este finde hay concierto.</p><p>Sakura tragó saliva.</p><p>—¿De quién?</p><p>—Un grupo nuevo, se llama Akatsuki. Tocan indie o algo así, da igual; lo importante es que están todos buenísimos.</p><p>—Perdona, ¿tú no tienes novio?</p><p>Ino se atusó el pelo.</p><p>—Tenemos una relación abierta.</p><p>—Ya.</p><p>Sakura intentó concentrarse en la clase, pero Ino no había terminado con ella.</p><p>—Ven conmigo.</p><p>—Ve con tu novio.</p><p>—Pero yo quiero ir contigo.</p><p>Sakura la miró de reojo. Ino no se lo estaba pidiendo, se lo estaba diciendo. Sabía que Sakura iría con ella, al concierto y al fin del mundo si hacía falta. Sakura suspiró. Tenía que aprender a ser un poquito más independiente. Pero no hoy.</p><p>—Está bien. Pero sólo un rato.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakura tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre aquel concierto. El bar era pequeño, pero estaba lleno hasta los topes. Apenas había gente de su instituto. Había dos o tres viejos mirando descaradamente a Ino. Sakura se sentía muy incómoda en medio de toda aquella gente. Estaban ellas dos solas. Sakura sabía kárate y podía partirle la cara a quien hiciera falta, pero si la situación se ponía muy complicada no podía garantizar la seguridad de ambas. Por si acaso, se negó a beber nada y se mantuvo alerta, vigilando a los viejos verdes mirones.</p><p>Ino, por supuesto, estaba preciosa. Aquella noche llevaba una camisa morada atada bajo las costillas, dejando el ombligo al aire, y unos pantalones ajustados y bajísimos. Su pelo rubio brillaba bajo la escasa luz del local. Sakura pensó que nunca la había visto tan guapa, y se sintió ridícula consigo misma. A su lado, Sakura se sentía fea, bruta, torpe y tonta. E Ino, por supuesto, no hacía nada por acallar este sentimiento. No era una mala persona, pero era orgullosa, borde y bastante desagradable cuando se lo proponía, y siempre estaba dispuesta a demostrar lo fantástica que era, le doliese a quien le doliese. Aunque ese alguien fuera Sakura.</p><p>Ino se acercó a la barra y empezó a camelarse al camarero con la intención de que le sirviese una copa. Sakura le cubría las espaldas, absorta en sus pensamientos.</p><p>—¿Se puede saber qué hace esta cría aquí?</p><p>Sakura se sobresaltó. Frente a ella tenía a un hombre adulto, de unos veinte años, pelirrojo y con cara de pocos amigos. Vestía completamente de negro, excepto por el dibujo de una nube roja que protagonizaba su camiseta. Sakura apretó la mandíbula. ¿Quién se creía que era este tío?</p><p>—Venimos al concierto.</p><p>—¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú y quién más?</p><p>Ino consiguió el alcohol y se dio la vuelta. En cuanto vio con quién estaba hablando Sakura, le dio las copas, se ajustó la ropa y le regaló una sonrisa azucarada.</p><p>—Hola, soy Ino. Tú debes de ser Sasori, ¿no?</p><p>Sakura miró extrañada a su amiga. ¿De qué conocía a este payaso? Detrás de Sasori apareció otro chico, este rubio, también vestido de negro, y con la misma nube roja dibujada en la ropa. Sakura cayó en que probablemente serían de la banda que iba a tocar.</p><p>—Pero bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?</p><p>Ino enfocó sus encantos hacia el chico rubio. Mientras charlaban, Sakura vio como más chicos vestidos de negro (y una chica) montaban los instrumentos en el escenario. El tal Sasori le dio un codazo a su amigo.</p><p>—Venga, vámonos.</p><p>El otro chico se despidió de Ino y subió al escenario seguido de Sasori. Sasori se volvió para lanzar una última mirada, pero no era para Ino, sino para ella. Sakura sintió como se le ponía de punta cada vello del cuerpo. Aquello no le gustaba un pelo.</p><p>—Ino, vámonos de aquí.</p><p>Ino la miró como si estuviera loca.</p><p>—¿Qué dices?</p><p>—No me gusta este sitio, y no me gustan esos tíos. Vámonos.</p><p>Ino arqueó las cejas, y cogió una copa de las manos de Sakura.</p><p>—Tú flipas. —Ino dio un trago largo a su bebida, frunciendo el ceño. Olía muy fuerte. Se relamió los labios y le regaló una sonrisa. —Venga, tía, que no es para tanto. Mira, ya empieza.</p><p>Eran, desde luego, mucha gente para un simple grupo de música. Sakura contó diez miembros, aunque sólo la mitad subió al escenario. Los cinco que estaban sobre el escenario eran el tal Sasori y su amigo, un chico descamisado con el pelo gris peinado hacia atrás, un chico con el pelo negro y largo que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, y el que parecía el líder, otro pelirrojo con la cara llena de piercings. Sakura miró al resto de la banda, que estaban cómodamente sentados en los sofás de la zona VIP, apenas visible desde donde estaban Ino y ella. ¿Quiénes serían? La chica podría ser una groupie, al menos uno de los otros podría ser el mánager, y el tío enorme con el collar de dientes de tiburón podría ser un guardaespaldas, pero ¿y el resto? Sakura no se lo explicaba. Un grupo con una comitiva tan grande no tocaría en aquel antro minúsculo, no sin algún motivo oculto…</p><p>Sakura negó con la cabeza para sí misma. No podía ponerse paranoica ni ser tan desconfiada. No tenía razones para pensar que no eran más que un grupo de música de mierda, uno de entre los diez mil que había en el mundo. Nada fuera de lo normal. La música empezó, Ino la cogió de la mano, y la mente de Sakura se alejó de aquellos pensamientos. Estaba aquí, con Ino a su lado, en un concierto en el que se habían colado porque no eran mayores de edad. Este era el final de su adolescencia. Tenía que disfrutarlo mientras durase.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nadie sabía exactamente cómo había empezado el incendio. Las llamas aparecieron de repente, lamiendo las vigas de madera del club, y todo se había vuelto un caos. Sakura había empujado a Ino contra la pared, apartándose de la marabunta de gente que luchaba por salir. Sakura sabía que lo más peligroso en aquellas situaciones no era el fuego, ni el humo, ni los derrumbes: era la gente. Ambas vieron con terror cómo los asistentes del concierto se pisoteaban mutuamente por salir del bar. No todos saldrían vivos de aquella estampida.</p><p>—¡Sakura!</p><p>Ino hizo que se agachase, y gatearon detrás de la barra. Ino cogió dos trapos mojados, de los que se usan para limpiar la barra, y se apretó uno contra la nariz, indicando a Sakura que hiciera lo mismo. Ino había pensado en el humo también. Ambas buscaron con la vista algún lugar por el que escapar. Entonces, una mano agarró a Sakura por el brazo.</p><p>Sakura se revolvió, empujando al dueño de la mano. Era Sasori, Estaba también agachado detrás de la barra, y las miraba con ojos de loco.</p><p>—¡Estate quieta! ¡Hay una salida trasera! ¡Vamos!</p><p>Los tres gatearon hacia el interior del local. Pasando el almacén donde se guardaban las bebidas había una puerta abierta. Los tres salieron ilesos, pero pocos instantes después el fuego llegó al almacén, y el incendio se recrudeció. Ino y Sakura se abrazaron. Sakura le secó las lágrimas con los dedos.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?</p><p>Ino negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?</p><p>—Sí, tranquila.</p><p>A su lado, Sasori se había reunido con los miembros de su banda. El rubio de antes se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.</p><p>—¿Estáis bien, chicas?</p><p>Ino asintió y se separó de Sakura.</p><p>—Sasori nos ha salvado. Es nuestro héroe.</p><p>Otro de los músicos, el de los piercings, se acercó a ellas. A Sakura no le gustó un pelo. Había algo en sus ojos que no… no era natural.</p><p>—¿Tenéis cómo volver a casa?</p><p>Sakura fue a decir que sí, aunque fuera mentira. Irían andando, o llamarían a un taxi, o a la policía si hacía falta. Pero Ino se le adelantó.</p><p>—No. —Estaba como ida. Tenía los ojos clavados en los del tío de los piercings.</p><p>—Podemos llevaros nosotros.</p><p>—No hace falta. —Sakura agarró a Ino por la muñeca. —Nos las podemos arreglar.</p><p>La chica del grupo se acercó a ellas. Era muy guapa. Llevaba el pelo pintado de azul y mucho maquillaje. La sonrisa que les dirigió no tranquilizó a Sakura en lo más mínimo.</p><p>—No pasa nada, chicas, mis amigos son de confianza. Yo cuidaré de vosotras. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.</p><p>—Ni de coña.</p><p>Ino se giró hacia Sakura, mirándola enfadada.</p><p>—Se están ofreciendo a llevarnos a casa. Déjate de gilipolleces.</p><p>—Ino, ni de coña voy a montarme en la furgo de unos extraños. Y tú tampoco.</p><p>Ino se zafó de Sakura.</p><p>—Tú no eres quien para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.</p><p>—Ino, por Dios.</p><p>—Haz lo que te dé la gana. Yo me voy con ellos.</p><p>La chica del pelo azul le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Ino.</p><p>—Ven con nosotros, Sakura.</p><p>—Apártate de mi amiga.</p><p>—Dios, Sakura, ya vale, ¿no? Déjame tranquila, joder. Vete a casa con mamá a ser una niña buena. —Ino le pasó un brazo por la cintura a la chica del pelo azul. —Yo me voy por ahí a divertirme, por mucho que te escueza.</p><p>Las sirenas de los bomberos, o la policía, o quien fuese, empezaron a sonar en la distancia. La ayuda estaba en camino. Sólo tenían que quedarse allí, responder a las preguntas de la policía, y luego irse a casa. Tal vez las llevaran en una ambulancia, si fingían estar lo suficientemente borrachas. O mejor aún, alguien llamaría a sus padres e irían a recogerlas. Les echarían una bronca por haber ido a un concierto sin avisar, desde luego, y puede que las castigaran. Pero estarían a salvo.</p><p>Los Akatsuki se encaminaron hacia su furgoneta. La chica del pelo azul seguía sosteniendo a Ino por los hombros. Ino no se movía del sitio. Sakura sólo necesitaba convencerla para que se quedase con ella cinco minutos más. Sólo cinco minutos.</p><p>Ino se giró y echó a andar hacia la furgoneta.</p><p>—¡Ino!</p><p>Sasori la interceptó.</p><p>—Tu amiga es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Si quieres estar con ella, ven con nosotros, y si no, piérdete.</p><p>Sakura vio a Ino subirse a la furgoneta. Estaba paralizada. Su amiga dudó un instante e hizo el amago de girarse a despedirse, o a mirarla, o a decirle algo, pero la chica del pelo azul la empujó dentro antes de subir ella también. Cerraron las puertas de la furgo y se fueron.</p><p>Las sirenas de la policía le taladraban los oídos. Las lágrimas le empapaban la cara.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>La furgoneta era espaciosa por dentro. Tenía un hilo de luces de neón azules que le daba a todo una atmósfera fría y chula. Konan jugaba con su pelo, y Deidara le decía algo que se suponía que era gracioso al oído. Ino se rió por inercia. Tenía la mente nublada. Hidan le pasó una petaca, e Ino bebió sin preguntar qué era. No hizo nada para calmar sus nervios. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que aquello era una absoluta locura. Se había metido con diez adultos en un furgón, camino a Dios sabía dónde, a las tantas de la madrugada. No tenía manera de salir de allí, ni de pedir ayuda. Sólo Sakura sabía con quién estaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo había dejado a su mejor amiga sola? ¿Cómo había podido hablarle así? Ino meneó la cabeza. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Necesitaba salir de allí. Necesitaba volver con Sakura.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La furgoneta paró.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Dónde estamos?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Konan le sonrió. Ino no sabía cómo había confiado ciegamente en aquella sonrisa. A su lado, Deidara sonrió y se llevó un dedo a los labios.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Es un secreto.</em>
</p><p><em>Tenía que salir de allí </em>ya<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>—Bueno, chicos, esto ha estado muy bien, y os agradezco un montón que me queráis llevar a casa, pero creo que es mejor que vuelva con mi amiga, no puedo dejarla sola.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kakuzu apagó el motor. Pein se giró desde el asiento del copiloto e inspeccionó a Ino de pies a cabeza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Estás segura de que es virgen?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Ino se le paró el corazón. El brazo de Konan se enroscaba en torno a su cuello como una serpiente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Claro que sí. —Su voz estaba muy lejana. Ino se preguntó si la habrían drogado. —Conozco a las chicas como ella. Cuanto más bravas, menos experiencia. —Acercó la nariz a su cuello y aspiró. —Esta huele a que aún no se ha estrenado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ino quería echarse a llorar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sí, sí, soy virgen. —Mintió. —Nunca he hecho sexo, no sé cómo se hace. No me hagáis nada. —Se giró hacia Konan. —No dejes que me hagan nada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Tranquila, guapa. —Hidan tenía una sonrisa espantosa en la cara. —No es lo que tu piensas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Salieron de la furgoneta. Estaban en medio del bosque. Ino apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Konan la dejó caer al suelo, y los miembros de Akatsuki la rodearon. Ino quería defenderse, quería levantarse y pelear, salir corriendo, huir de allí. Peor no podía. Estaba paralizada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pein empezó a recitar algo en un idioma que no conocía. Los otros se le unieron. Apareció un cuchillo de la nada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El resto es historia.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakura había conseguido volver a casa bien. Un grupo de chicas mayores la habían encontrado llorando sola y se ofrecieron a llevarla a casa, e incluso accedieron a dejarla un par de calles antes para no despertar a sus padres. Sakura abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar en absoluto silencio. Tenía la cara llena de hollín y lágrimas. Subió a su habitación sin haber ruido, ahogando los sollozos, a oscuras. Llego a su cuarto y se desvistió dejando la ropa tirada. Debería darse una ducha, pero no quería despertar a sus padres. Pensó que lo único que podía hacer era lavarse la cara con el desmaquillante de su aparador. Sakura no se molestó en encender la luz, porque le entraba suficiente claridad de la calle a través de la ventana. Echó líquido desmaquillante en una toalla, y se la pasó por la cara.</p><p>Cuando miró en el espejo se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación.</p><p>Sakura estuvo a punto de gritar. Se dio la vuelta con los puños alzados, dispuesta a darle una paliza a cualquier intruso que hubiera pensado que justo aquella era una buena noche para ir a molestar precisamente a su cuarto.</p><p>Pero no era ningún intruso.</p><p>—¿Ino?</p><p>La silueta de su amiga se recortaba contra la luz que entraba por la ventana. Tenía el rostro oculto por la oscuridad, pero Sakura la reconocería hasta con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>—Ino, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te han hecho algo?</p><p>Ino se acercó a ella. En medio de la oscuridad, Sakura empezó a distinguir pedazos de su rostro. Tenía el rímel corrido, como dos lágrimas eternas que le resbalaban por la cara. Había ramas y suciedad en su pelo. Tenía el pintalabios estropeado, restregado por toda la boca.</p><p>Un momento.</p><p>Aquello no era pintalabios. Era algo mucho más líquido.</p><p>—¿Ino?</p><p>Ino sonrió. Sakura se sabía la sonrisa de su amiga de memoria: dos preciosas hileras de perlas blancas guardadas por dos suaves sábanas de labios carnosos, casi siempre protegidos por una capa de brillo o labial. Aquella no era la sonrisa de su mejor amiga. Era la sonrisa de un animal.</p><p>Ino se acercó a ella. Sakura dio un paso atrás. Pronto se encontró de espaldas a la pared. Ino seguía acercándose. Había algo vicioso en ella, algo desatado y salvaje. Sakura se preguntó si estaba a salvo. La parte racional de su cerebro, la que aún no estaba presa del instinto de huida, le dijo que no tenía sentido tenerle miedo a su mejor amiga.</p><p>Pero la pregunta era si aquello era realmente su mejor amiga.</p><p>—Sakura…</p><p>Era Ino. Era Ino, era definitivamente Ino. Sakura dejó que su amiga pegase su cuerpo al suyo y enterrara la cara en su cuello. Sakura la abrazó. Ino subió una mano por su torso, acariciándole el estómago, el pecho, el cuello. Sakura sintió como Ino aspiraba, inundándose de su olor. Se sentía borracha.</p><p>—Ino…</p><p>—Hay algo que te quiero confesar. Tengo un secreto. Tengo que decírtelo si quiero morir en paz.</p><p>Ino posó los labios sobre el cuello de Sakura. Estaban húmedos. Dejó un beso tímido sobre su yugular. La respiración de Sakura se aceleró.</p><p>—Pensé que no había secretos entre nosotras.</p><p>Ino se apartó bruscamente. No quiso mirarla a la cara. Sakura pestañeó, e Ino desapareció.</p><p>Sakura se quedó un momento quieta donde estaba. Intentó normalizar su respiración. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Dónde estaba Ino? Se llevó la mano al cuello. Estaba seco. Pero los labios de Ino habían estado húmedos. Mojados. Y sin embargo allí no había prueba de ellos. Ni en su cuello, ni en su habitación. ¿Había sido un sueño?</p><p>Sakura terminó de lavarse la cara, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Lo había soñado, lo había soñado, lo había soñado.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakura se despertó con los gritos de su madre. La noticia del incendio del bar ya había llegado a los suburbios de la ciudad. Mebuki encontró la ropa quemada y la toalla llena de hollín de su hija y armó un escándalo. Sakura le tuvo que repetir una y mil veces que estaba bien, que no le había pasado nada, que no se había hecho daño, y que sentía mucho haber salido sin avisar.</p><p>—Seguro que fuiste con Ino. ¿Ella esta bien?</p><p>Buena pregunta. Sakura asintió levemente, y dejó entender que las chicas que la habían llevado a casa habían llevado también a Ino. Pero era mentira. Ino se había subido a una furgoneta llena de extraños. Luego había aparecido en su habitación, la había acorralado contra la pared, le había dicho que tenía un secreto y había… desaparecido.</p><p>¿O no había estado nunca allí?</p><p>Ino no dio señales de vida durante el resto del fin de semana, pero sus padres no llamaron para preguntar por ella, así que Sakura supuso que estaba bien. O que por lo menos estaba en casa y no le pasaba nada raro. Tampoco es que Sakura pudiera ir a verla: sus padres la habían castigado en casa por escaparse sin permiso, y no podía ir a ninguna parte. Sakura se sintió fatal consigo misma por sentirse aliviada de tener una excusa para no ir a ver a Ino. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿“Lo siento por no evitar que te fueras con un grupo de músicos de pacotilla”? ¿”Lo siento por imaginarme que te colaste anoche en mi cuarto y me magreaste entera”?</p><p>Sakura se sonrojó pensando en esto último. Era mejor que se olvidara de aquel sueño. El domingo por la noche, después de cenar y darse un baño, Sakura cogió el teléfono. Estuvo varios minutos mirándolo fijamente, debatiendo los pros y contras de llamar a Ino. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué le iba a decir Ino? Finalmente marcó el número de otra persona.</p><p>—¿Quién es?</p><p>—¿Has hablado con Ino este fin de semana?</p><p>Al otro lado de la línea, Shikamaru guardó silencio. A parte de Sakura, Shikamaru y Choji eran los amigos más antiguos de Ino. Sus padres eran prácticamente familia, y los tres habían acabado formando el grupo de amigos más dispar de la ciudad. Por un lado estaba Ino, la chica más guapa y popular del instituto; luego estaba Choji, un chaval gordito bastante seco en apariencia, pero con un corazón de oro una vez que los conocías; y por último, Shikamaru.</p><p>Shikamaru era un misterio hasta para sus amigos. Era increíblemente inteligente, pero tan vago que acababa suspendiendo las asignaturas por pura pereza. La mayoría de los profesores habían acabado quemados con él, pero entonces el profesor Asuma lo tomó bajo su protección. Shikamaru encontró motivación y empezó a sacar notas brillantes, tan buenas que rivalizaban con las de Sakura, aunque seguía con su exterior pasota. Parecía que el objetivo de su vida era pasar desapercibido, no llamar la atención y que lo dejaran tranquilo. Pero bajo este caparazón, Sakura sabía que se encontraba una mente brillante y un amigo leal.</p><p>—Choji fue a verla ayer tarde. —Shikamaru tenía la voz ronca. Probablemente había estado fumando. —Dice que estaba…</p><p>—¿Qué estaba, qué?</p><p>—Estábais en el incendio del viernes pasado, ¿no? El del concierto.</p><p>Sakura se mordió el labios.</p><p>—Sí. Pero salimos bien. Volvimos a casa bien.</p><p>Shikamaru guardó silencio. Sakura lo oyó aspirar humo y volverlo a soltar.</p><p>—¿No paso nada más?</p><p>Por la mente de Sakura pasó la imagen de Ino entrando en la furgoneta con la chica del pelo azul. Luego Ino, con su sonrisa de animal, besándole el cuello.</p><p>—Nada.</p><p>—Hm. —Shikamaru no la creía. Daba igual. —Choji dijo que no le pasaba nada en realidad, pero que estaba un poco rara, como ida. Supongo que será el shock. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Estás cuidándote?</p><p>—Sí, no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente, gracias por preguntar. Pero tengo que colgar. Voy a irme a dormir ya, te veo mañana en clase, que descanses, adiós.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakura estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sentía nerviosa en absoluto ante la idea de volver a ver a Ino el lunes en el instituto. Estaría mintiendo muchísimo.</p><p>El lunes tenían Biología a primera hora. Sakura se sentó donde siempre, y nadie ocupó el lugar de Ino. Los cuchicheos volaban por el aula. Sakura pensaba que le iba a estallar la cabeza. Debería haberse quedado en casa. Debería haberle contado la verdad a Shikamaru. Debería haber convencido a Ino para no irse con aquellos-</p><p>—Buenos días, frentona.</p><p>Sakura levantó la cabeza tan rápido que se hizo daño. Ino estaba sentándose a su lado, sonriente, radiante, guapísima. Parecía inmune a la atmósfera lúgubre del instituto. Sakura se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. Ino le dirigió una mirada entre extrañada y divertida.</p><p>—¿Qué te pasa?</p><p>Sakura no sabía ni cómo empezar.</p><p>—¡Estás bien!</p><p>Ino sonrió.</p><p>—Estoy más que bien, pero gracias.</p><p>—No, Ino, me refiero a-</p><p>En aquel momento entró la profesora, y Sakura tuvo que guardar silencio. Abrió su cuaderno, arrancó una hoja y garabateó un mensaje para que Ino lo leyera.</p><p>
  <em>Les he dicho a mis padres que nos volvimos juntas.</em>
</p><p>Ino lo leyó y volvió a mirarla como si tuviera dos cabezas.</p><p>—Obviamente. —susurró.</p><p>—No quería que te metieras en un lío.</p><p>Ino se inclinó para escribir en el papel de Sakura. Se había puesto un perfume nuevo. Era intoxicante.</p><p>
  <em>Da lo mismo, me comí la bronca igual. ¿Tu madre te ha reñido mucho?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo normal. Me castigó sin salir. Por eso no pude ir a verte.</em>
</p><p>—No pasa nada, —susurró Ino. Luego añadió en el papel: <em>Choji vino a verme.</em></p><p>
  <em>Eso me han dicho.</em>
</p><p>—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?</p><p>—Shikamaru.</p><p>Ino alzó las cejas.</p><p>
  <em>¿Y qué hacías hablando con Shikamaru? ¿Te gusta, o qué?</em>
</p><p>Sakura se mordió el interior de la mejilla.</p><p>
  <em>Me llamó anoche. Me dijo que Choji te había visto rara, y me preguntó que si te había pasado algo en el concierto.</em>
</p><p>Ino examinó las palabras de Sakura un segundo. Empezó a escribir algo, pero luego lo tachó.</p><p>
  <em>Anda que llamarme rara con la cara que tiene. Qué cabrón. ¿No se ha visto en un espejo?</em>
</p><p>Sakura dudó un segundo, pero acabó escribiendo su respuesta.</p><p>
  <em>No le dije lo del grupo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué pasa con el grupo?</em>
</p><p>Sakura miró a Ino, atónita. Ino sonreía, fingiendo que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Sakura estaba casi segura de que se había imaginado la visita de su cuarto, pero lo de la furgo había sido real.</p><p>
  <em>¿¿¿¿Que te fuiste con ellos después del incendio????</em>
</p><p>Ino leyó la nota y frunció el ceño.</p><p>
  <em>¿¿¿¿De qué estás hablando????</em>
</p><p>—Ino, —susurró Sakura. —No me jodas.</p><p>—No sé a qué te refieres. —Ino parecía confundida. —Cuando salimos del incendio nos fuimos juntas a casa, ¿recuerdas? Nos llevaron esas chicas mayores. Te dejaron a ti primero, y luego a mí.</p><p>—¡Eso no es lo que pasó!</p><p>Sakura había hablado demasiado alto. La profesora le dedicó una mirada asesina.</p><p>—¿Algún problema, señorita Haruno?</p><p>—No, disculpe, profesora.</p><p>Sakura e Ino se mantuvieron en silencio. Cuando sonó el timbre, Ino empezó a recoger sus cosas. Sakura la agarró del brazo.</p><p>—Te fuiste con los tíos de Akatsuki en su furgoneta. Te dije que no lo hicieras, pero lo hiciste. Me dejaste sola. Y luego entraste en mi casa, en mi cuarto, me dijiste que tenías un secreto y luego… desapareciste.</p><p>Durante un instante, la expresión de Ino se endureció. Su rostro parecía de piedra. Entonces se le escapó una sonrisa, y luego una carcajada.</p><p>—Tía, no sé qué clase de sueños lésbicos tendrás conmigo, pero hazme el favor de no contármelos, ¿vale? —Ino se colgó la mochila del hombro y le dedicó una mirada burlona. —Ni me fui con esos tíos, ni me colé en tu casa para contarte secretitos. Deja de ser una rarita.</p><p>Ino salió del aula. Estaba más guapa que nunca. Sakura notó que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, pero se negó a llorar. Ni de coña. No le daría esa satisfacción.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakura tendría que haberse callado la boca. Tendría que haber cerrado el pico y no decir nada. Alguien las había escuchado y había difundido el rumor de que Sakura había tenido un sueño erótico con Ino. Ino respondió aumentando la frecuencia con la que se enrollaba con Sai en los pasillos, a la vista de todos. No le dirigió la palabra en varias semanas. Sakura se quería morir.</p><p>Pero parecía que la distancia también estaba afectando a Ino. A pesar de no poder acercarse a ella, Sakura no dejaba de buscarla con la mirada, y la veía… apagarse. Cada día que estaban separadas parecía que Ino se veía peor. Primero perdió aquel brillo del primer día tras el incendio, luego se le llenó la cara de granos, y finalmente el pelo se le estropeó tanto que tuvo que llevarlo escondido en un pañuelo durante días. Sakura no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero estaba muy preocupada.</p><p>—No te preocupes joder. Seguro que sólo tiene síndrome premenstrual o algo.</p><p>Sakura le dio una buena hostia a Shikamaru con su libro de historia. Shikamaru pegó un grito.</p><p>—¡Ah! ¡Serás bruta!</p><p>—Te lo mereces, —dijo Choji mientras terminaba su almuerzo, —por machista bocazas.</p><p>—¿Qué tiene de machista eso? Es algo biológico, joder. A todas os pasa, ¿no?</p><p>—Cállate o te doy otra vez.</p><p>Al final, Sakura había acabado recurriendo a Shikamaru y Choji. Ino había vuelto a hablarle, pero se negaba a responder a Sakura cuando le preguntaba por su salud. Sakura había decidido no volver a presionarla, temerosa de que Ino volviera a echarla de su vida.</p><p>—Está rara desde lo del incendio. —Choji abrió un paquete de patatas y empezó a comer sin ofrecerle a nadie. —Al día siguiente estaba guapísima, parecía que brillaba, pero últimamente…</p><p>—Es como si se hubiera desinflado.</p><p>Choji asintió. Shikamaru le robó una patata.</p><p>—¿Habéis pensado que a lo mejor lo que le pasa es que simplemente está afectada? Cada persona reacciona de forma diferente al trauma.</p><p>—¿Puedes dejar de relativizar esto? Creo que a Ino le pasa algo de verdad, pero tú no dejas de quitarle hierro al asunto.</p><p>—¿Y qué quieres que haga, entrar en pánico y ponerme histérico? —Shikamaru suspiró. —Reconozco que está diferente, y que me preocupa, pero al contrario que vosotros dos quiero ver si a Ino le da por venir por voluntad propia a hablar de sus problemas con nosotros, en vez de ir a agobiarla.</p><p>Sakura soltó una risa seca.</p><p>—Que cómodo para ti, ¿no? Pues yo no me quedo tranquila. Si mi amiga está sufriendo quiero saber qué le pasa y cómo ayudarla.</p><p>Choji arrugó el paquete de patatas.</p><p>—Sakura, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero creo que Shikamaru tiene razón. Ino nos contará lo que le pasa a su ritmo. Si la agobiamos, se encerrará más en sí misma.</p><p>—Bien dicho, Choji.</p><p>Los tres se sobresaltaron. Ino apareció por detrás, sin avisar, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía ojeras enormes, y hoy ni siquiera se había molestado en arreglarse para ir al instituto.</p><p>—Ino…</p><p>—Mira, Sakura, —Ino estaba furiosa, pero parecía no tener la suficiente energía como para expresarlo completamente, —estoy hasta las narices de tus paranoias. No sé qué te ha dado conmigo últimamente, pero esta obsesión rarit-</p><p>—¡Ya está bien, Ino! —Sakura explotó. —No es justo que me digas esas cosas. Eres mi mejor amiga, es normal que me preocupe por ti, y más cuando te veo así.</p><p>—¿Así, cómo, exactamente?</p><p>—Pues echa mierda. —Sakura sabía que había caído en una trampa para montar más gresca, pero a estas alturas ya no le importaba. —Odio verte así. Yo sólo quiero ayudarte, pero lo único que haces es apartarme de tu lado. Y estoy harta de que me trates como un felpudo. Así que, como dice Choji, —Sakura empezó a recoger sus cosas, luchando por ocultar las lágrimas que le iban cayendo por la cara, —cuando te dé por contarme qué te pasa, me buscas. Hasta entonces, que te jodan, cerda.</p><p>Ino se había quedado muda. Sakura dio media vuelta y se fue de allí. Cuando ya estaba lejos, escuchó un “¡Que te jodan a ti!” a destiempo. Siguió alejándose.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>—Te has pasado tres pueblos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, gordo de mierda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Choji le respondió, Ino le siguió, y pronto estuvo también enzarzada en una pelea verbal con él. Pero no con Shikamaru. Ino lo veía por el rabillo del ojo observarla detenidamente. La estaba estudiando. Estaba intentando resolverla como a un rompecabezas. Ino sintió que la invadía la rabia, la ira y el hambre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Choji se marchó enfadado. Ino se volvió hacia Shikamaru. Ambos se midieron con la mirada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No te voy a preguntar qué te pasa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Pero no creas que voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti sólo porque te pongas así de zorra conmigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ino quería estrangularlo, meterle una mano por la garganta y sacarle las tripas. </em>
  <em>Se le ocurrió una idea mejor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En algún rincón de su mente, una voz muy parecida a la de Sakura le recordó que Shikamaru era su amigo, una de las personas que más quería. Pero aquella vocecita fue ahogada por un torrente que le salía de las entrañas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ino rodó los ojos y suspiró.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿No vas a parar hasta descubrir lo que me pasa, no?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shikamaru sonrió. Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo. Ino lo odiaba y lo envidiaba. A ella le hubiera gustado ir por la vida con la prepotencia de Shikamaru, con la seguridad de que pasara lo que pasara siempre tendría las espaldas cubiertas. Si Shikamaru sacaba malas notas, o fumaba marihuana, o le hablaba mal a las chicas los adultos se preocupaban por él, le decían que estaba desperdiciando su talento, y le disculpaban con la excusa de siempre: “son cosas de chavales”. No pasaba lo mismo con Ino. Si Ino se pasaba de la raya sus padres la castigaban, las otras chicas la odiaban, los chicos la odiaban pero se la querían follar, sus profesores la subestimaban pero también se la querían follar. Para Ino, tener confianza no era fácil. Para Ino, ser prepotente era una batalla diaria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Está bien. —Ino se inclinó sobre él, dejando que se aturdiese con su cercanía. Susurró en su oído, rozando su piel. —Búscame esta tarde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Después de todo, Shikamaru no era más que un tío.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakura estaba haciendo los deberes en su cuarto, escuchando a Bikini Kill a toda pastilla, intentando ahogar su rabia en las ecuaciones de su cuaderno, cuando sonó el teléfono.</p><p>—Necesito que me hagas un favor.</p><p>Era la segunda vez en menos de una semana que se escapaba de casa por Ino. Shikamaru le había dicho poco, pero su tono había transmitido más urgencia que sus palabras. Ino, el bosque al este de la ciudad, ya. Se encontró a Choji por el camino. No vivían muy lejos los unos de los otros. Una mirada les bastó para saber que les movía el mismo miedo. Se adentraron en el bosque cuando el sol estaba terminando de esconderse. La negrura los cubrió.</p><p>Llegaron justo a tiempo. Shikamaru estaba en el suelo, sujetándose un brazo ensangrentado. Enfrente de él estaba Ino.</p><p>Sólo que no era Ino. Era un monstruo vestido de Ino.</p><p>Hilera tras hilera de afiladísimos colmillos se derramaban por su boca. Tenía las mandíbulas desencajadas en un intento de abrir aún más las fauces y arrancar a Shikamaru la cabeza de un mordisco. No había nada humano en sus ojos, pero cuando vio a Sakura… Ino se detuvo un instante, lo suficiente como para que Shikamaru pudiera ponerse en pie y correr hacia ellos.</p><p>—¡VÁMONOS!</p><p>Los tres salieron corriendo. Sakura nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Luchando contra sus instintos, Sakura echó la vista atrás. Ino tenía los dientes relucientes, los ojos en blanco, las extremidades torcidas. No los perseguía. La idea de que Ino estaba dejándoles huir antes de lanzarse a por ellos se le pasó por la mente. Siguió corriendo.</p><p>Salieron del bosque, y lo primero que vieron fueron las termas públicas que había en esa zona de la ciudad. Sakura solía ir mucho de pequeña, con su madre y algunas de sus amigas. Pero entonces se corrió el rumor de que un viejo mirón había empezado a rondar las termas para espiar a las mujeres y dejaron de ir. A Sakura siempre le había enfurecido aquello. No era justo que por culpa de un desgraciado tuviera que abandonar un sitio de ocio. Pero las autoridades aparentemente no habían encontrado al culpable, y el caso nunca se resolvió.</p><p>Hasta ese momento.</p><p>Shikamaru, Choji y ella corrían por un lateral del muro exterior de las termas, buscando la entrada principal y la protección de otras personas, cuando se chocaron con un hombre agachado frente a la valla. Estaba espiando por entre dos vigas de madera que no acababan de encajar. Tenía una mano metida dentro de los pantalones.</p><p>Sakura quería pararse a chillarle, pero un rugido a su espalda la paró en seco. El voyeur se incorporó a toda prisa.</p><p>—¿Qué ha sido eso?</p><p>Sakura lo examinó con la vista. Era un viejo canoso, de unos 50 años, con el pelo largo y una verruga en la nariz. Lo reconoció. Era Jiraiya, el tutor legal de Naruto. Sakura tenía ganas de vomitar.</p><p>El rugido detrás de ellos se intensificó. Choji quiso salir corriendo, pero Jiraiya lo agarró por el brazo y lo detuvo.</p><p>—Espérate un momento, chaval. —Jiraiya se dirigió a los tres. —No sé qué está pasando, pero no puedo dejar que os vayáis por ahí, no vaya a ser que empecéis a contar historias raras. —Estrujó el brazo de Choji, que estaba intentando zafarse sin éxito. —¿Vale? Vamos a llegar a un acuerdo. Vosotros no le decís a nadie que me habéis visto aquí, y y-</p><p>No pudo terminar. Ino salió de las sombras. Empujó a Sakura y Shikamaru, apartándolos de su camino, lanzándolos contra el suelo. Shikamaru se golpeó la cabeza. Sakura aterrizó bien, y consiguió incorporarse para ver…</p><p>De la garganta de Ino salió un ruido a medio camino entre monstruoso y animal. Jiraiya no soltó a Choji. Estaba paralizado de miedo. Ino hundió los colmillos en el brazo de Jiraiya. Sakura escuchó perfectamente el sonido de piel, tejido, tendones y, finalmente, hueso, quebrándose entre las mandíbulas de Ino. Jiraiya quiso gritar, pero antes de que el sonido saliera de su garganta Ino le rodeó la garganta con su mano; no, con su garra. La sangre empezó a fluir. Choji cayó de espaldas, aún con la mano de Jiraiya agarrada del brazo.</p><p>Cuando Jiraiya cayó al suelo ya estaba muerto. Ino se inclinó sobre él, abriéndole las tripas con los dientes y las manos, bebiendo su sangre, comiendo su carne. Choji se quitó la mano de Jiraiya de encima y se apartó de su amiga arrastrándose. Shikamaru no se movía. Sakura no podía dejar de mirar.</p><p>Había algo… natural entre toda aquella macabre. Ino tenía la cara y el pelo llenos de sangre y vísceras, y estaba inclinada sobre su presa como un depredador alimentándose de su caza. Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. También se dio cuenta de que estaba tranquila.</p><p>Choji consiguió llegar hasta ella y la sacudió de un hombro.</p><p>—¿Sakura? Sakura, contéstame.</p><p>Sakura lo miró. Era un chico tan dulce, y estaba tan desquiciado en aquel momento... Sakura asintió, más para tranquilizar a Choji que para decir que estaba bien. No estaba bien. Nada de esto estaba bien. Estar tan tranquila viendo a tu mejor amiga devorar a un hombre no estaba nada, nada bien.</p><p>Choji se levantó como pudo y se acercó a Shikamaru.</p><p>—¡Está vivo! Está respirando.</p><p>Sakura se acercó también, repasando en su mente las indicaciones del curso de primeros auxilios que Ino y ella habían hecho el verano anterior. Shikamaru estaba inconsciente, pero todo lo demás parecía intacto. Lo ideal sería no moverlo y llamar a una ambulancia, pero…</p><p>Choji y ella observaron a Ino. El ansia con la que había atacado a Jiraiya estaba disipándose. Estaba más tranquila. Su amiga se giró para mirarlos. Sus ojos ya no eran blancos, sino azules. Era Ino. Era la de siempre, sólo que cubierta de sangre y tripas.</p><p>Ino suspiró mientras masticaba algo que parecía un hígado. Sakura no quería averiguar qué era exactamente. Agarró el cadáver de Jiraiya por una pierna, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. Ino pasó por su lado, dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí. No los miró. Ni siquiera dio señales de reconocer su presencia. Sakura y Choji se quedaron muy, muy quietos. El olor a muerte era intoxicante. Ino desapareció.</p><p>Sakura dejó a Choji con Shikamaru y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta de las termas. Allí consiguió que llamasen a una ambulancia. Shikamaru se despertó al rato, y una mirada a sus amigos le bastó para confirmar que lo que habían visto no era una pesadilla.</p><p>La policía fue a buscarlos al hospital, por supuesto. Shikamaru tenía un mordisco, y el brazo perdido de Jiraiya y su sangre regaban la escena. Querían una explicación.</p><p>—Fue un animal. —Dijo Sakura. No le tembló la voz. —No estoy segura exactamente de qué animal, pero fue eso. Atacó a Shikamaru y se llevó a Jiraiya.</p><p>Tsunade, la directora del hospital y mentora de Sakura e Ino, echó a la policía cuando Sakura se echó a llorar. Sakura se preguntó por qué Tsunade no había derramado ni una lágrima por Jiraiya.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>La noticia se corrió por el instituto. Shikamaru causó furor entre sus compañeros con su brazo en cabestrillo, y Choji y ella tuvieron que contar treinta veces la historia del ataque del monstruo antes de mandar a los cotillas a tomar viento. Ino no apareció por el instituto. Sakura lo prefería así.</p><p>En Historia se sentaba junto a Naruto. Sakura lo vio más callado que de costumbre. Nadie se había acercado a darle el pésame.</p><p>—Hey.</p><p>Sakura lo tomó de la mano. Naruto la miró a los ojos. Estaba tranquilo.</p><p>—Te acompaño en el sentimiento.</p><p>Naruto sonrió. No era una sonrisa triste, sino divertida, burlona.</p><p>—Déjame decirte una cosa, Sakurita. —Naruto le dio un par de palmaditas en la mano. —Que ese cabrón esté muerto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.</p><p>A Sakura se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Jiraiya era un viejo verde, sí, pero era el tutor de Naruto, el hombre que sus padres habían designado como su cuidador en caso de que ellos faltasen. Naruto y Jiraiya se habían conocido tarde, cuando Naruto era ya un adolescente, y que Sakura supiese no habían tenido ningún problema.</p><p>—¿Cómo?</p><p>Naruto seguía sonriendo.</p><p>—¿Sabes que me robaba dinero? Mis padres me dejaron algunos ahorros, pero ese cabrón se los llevó cuando yo aún era un bebé y desapareció del mapa. Y cuando le dio por volver… —Naruto apretó la mandíbula. —No te voy a contar las cosas que me hizo para que no tengas pesadillas.</p><p>—Yo… —Sakura estaba muda de horror. —No lo sabía, Naruto, Dios mío…</p><p>—Ya, bueno, —una sonrisa triste adornó su cara de niño —siempre se aseguró de que nadie pudiera creerme aunque lo contara. —Guardó silencio un segundo. —Me alegro de que esté muerto. Me alegro de que sufriera. Se lo merecía. Que arda en el infierno. —Naruto recuperó su expresión dicharachera. —Si vuelves a ver al bicho ese que os atacó dale las gracias de mi parte.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cuando Sakura volvió a casa aquella tarde, Ino estaba esperándola en su cuarto.</p><p>Por un instante su cerebro no registró que aquello ya no era normal. Ino estaba tumbada en su cama, llevando una camiseta vieja de Sakura, ojeando una revista. Tenía el pelo recogido con un coletero de Sakura. Cuando la oyó entrar, Ino levantó la vista y le sonrió. Por un momento, la familiaridad de la escena la envolvió.</p><p>Y luego recordó que la había visto matar a un hombre y luego comérselo.</p><p>Sakura dejó la mochila en el suelo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin apartar los ojos de Ino. Ino volvió a la revista, pasando las hojas con aparente calma.</p><p>—¿Qué tal hoy en el instituto?</p><p>Sakura no se movió del sitio, pero consiguió responderle con voz tranquila.</p><p>—He hablado con Naruto sobre Jiraiya.</p><p>Ino alzó las cejas, pero no levantó la vista. Dejó de pasar las páginas, fijando los ojos en una esquina del papel. Sus hombros estaban tensos. Sakura se dio cuenta de que Ino tenía más miedo que ella.</p><p>—¿Sabías que lo maltrataba?</p><p>Silencio. A Sakura le iba el corazón a mil. Necesitaba saber la respuesta a su pregunta.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Sakura dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que había contenido en el pecho. Se acercó un paso a la cama. Ino levantó la vista y se mordió el labio inferior. No era propio de ella estar tan insegura.</p><p>—¿Cómo?</p><p>—Mi padre lleva tratándolo desde que se fue a vivir con Iruka. A veces me lo encontraba cuando terminaban las sesiones. Un día lo vio rondándome y me lo contó todo. Para avisarme.</p><p>Sakura avanzó otro paso. Ino se incorporó. Sus dedos se morían de ganas por pasearse por la melena de Ino, acariciar su piel, abrazarla, decirle que todo iría bien. Pero no era tan sencillo.</p><p>—Atacaste a Shikamaru.</p><p>Los hombros de Ino se hundieron.</p><p>—Todavía no he ido a ver cómo está.</p><p>—No creo que te reciba con los brazos abiertos.</p><p>Ino enlazó los dedos nerviosamente. Finalmente, preguntó:</p><p>—¿Está muy mal?</p><p>Sakura se tranquilizó. Podía lidiar con Ino mientras se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho. Podía entenderla. Podía ayudarla.</p><p>—No, no es para tanto. Le quedará una cicatriz muy chula, pero ya está.</p><p>Ino enterró la cara entre las manos. Sakura alargó una de las suyas, en un acto instintivo de consolar a su mejor amiga, pero se detuvo a mitad. Una parte de ella quería estrechar a Ino entre sus brazos; otra le decía que fuera prudente.</p><p>—Lo siento tanto. Perdí el control. Sólo quería asustarle, de verdad. Quería darle un susto para que me dejara en paz, pero… —Ino se mordió el labio. —Tenía tanta <em>hambre</em>…</p><p>Ino se levantó de la cama. Sakura no se movió.</p><p>—Tendría que haberte hecho caso, Sakura… Tendría que haberme ido contigo aquella noche.</p><p>—La… ¿La noche del concierto?</p><p>Ino asintió. Tímidamente, todo lo tímida que no había sido nunca, buscó la mano de Sakura con la suya y enlazó sus dedos. Sakura sintió que tenía dentro del pecho una bomba que iba a estallar de un momento a otro.</p><p>—Es todo culpa de Akatsuki. Ellos me convirtieron en esto. En un monstruo.</p><p>A Sakura le hubiera gustado poder decir “no eres un monstruo”. Ojalá pudiera. Pero en su mente estaba grabada la imagen de Ino cubierta de sangre, devorando las tripas de Jiraiya, persiguiéndola por el bosque, queriendo darle caza.</p><p>No podía decirle que no era un monstruo, pero podía elegir no huir de ella. Acarició su mano con el pulgar.</p><p>—Voy a ayudarte.</p><p>Ino sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste.</p><p>—No creo que puedas.</p><p>Sakura tomó su otra mano.</p><p>—Me niego a creer eso. —Ambas se miraron a los ojos. De repente, Sakura se sintió muy valiente. —Eres mi mejor amiga. Te llevo aquí. —Sakura tomó una de las manos de Ino y la puso sobre su pecho. Ino dejó escapar un diminuto suspiro. —Moriría por ti.</p><p>—Perdí el control con Shikamaru. Puedo perderlo contigo. No puedo permitirme hacerte daño. No podría soportarlo.</p><p>—Me da igual. Me arriesgaré igualmente.</p><p>—Sakura…</p><p>—No voy a discutirlo más. Ahora, cuéntame exactamente qué te hicieron esos cabrones.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Shikamaru se sujetaba el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Choji tenía la cara congelada en un rictus de confusión. Ino parecía estar arrepintiéndose de haber contado nada. Sakura estaba a dos segundos de perder la paciencia.</p><p>—No me lo creo. No lo puedo creer. No consigo encontrarle sentido. Es…</p><p>—¿Un puta locura? Ya.</p><p>—Cuéntamelo otra vez, —dijo Choji, —porque creo que me va a explotar el cerebro intentando asumir toda esta información.</p><p>Ino resopló y se recostó sobre el césped. Le dedicó una mirada de hastío a Sakura que claramente significaba “tú querías contarle todo a estos dos idiotas; tú se lo explicas”. Sakura suspiró.</p><p>Los cuatro estaban en el patio de Choji. Sakura los había citado sin avisar de que llevaría a Ino, y Choji había ofrecido su casa. Sobre aquella hora sus padres estaban liados con el restaurante, y tenían la casa para ellos solos. Shikamaru todavía llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo, y casi había salido corriendo cuando vio a Ino aparecer detrás de Sakura. Había costado bastante convencerles de que Ino no quería hacerles daño.</p><p>—Los tíos de la banda que tocó en el incendio del mes pasado, los Akatsuki, son satánicos, o algo así. Sacrificaron a Ino al demonio pensando que era virgen, pero como no lo es les salió mal el ritual, y ahora Ino es un demonio. La mala noticia es que necesita comer carne humana para sobrevivir. La buena es que parece que sólo necesita alimentarse una vez al mes o así. Tenemos que ayudarla. Y tenemos que parar a Akatsuki.</p><p>Shikamaru sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo y se encendió uno con dificultad. Choji abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de decidirse a hablar.</p><p>—¿Y qué pasa si no comes?</p><p>—Pierdo el control —dijo Ino arrancando briznas de hierba, sin mirar a nadie —. Y se me pone la piel fatal.</p><p>—Ah, vale, vale, pues ya está todo resuelto. A Ino le entra hambre y le salen tres granos y ya está justificado que intente comerme. ¡Estupendo!</p><p>—Oye, que al final no te comí.</p><p>—¡Pero planeaste hacerlo!</p><p>Ino resopló otra vez. Shikamaru apagó la colilla en el suelo y se encendió otro cigarro.</p><p>—Ve a por un cenicero, so guarro.</p><p>Shikamaru protestó, pero se acabó levantando.</p><p>—Bueno, —Choji intentó sonar conciliador, —por mi parte me alegro de que nos lo hayas contado, Ino. Con palabras. Y no con dientes.</p><p>Ino le sonrió con guasa. Sakura vio que estaba mostrando sus dientes humanos. ¿De dónde saldrían los colmillos? ¿Y las garras?</p><p>Shikamaru volvió con el cenicero. Parecía más tranquilo.</p><p>—Está bien. —dijo. —Entiendo que se te fue la olla y que no es del todo tu culpa. No puedo pedirte que razones como un ser humano cuando ya no lo eres. Hasta ahí, vale.</p><p>—Todavía te puedo meter una paliza, ¿eh? No me hacen falta poderes de demonio para tumbarte.</p><p>—Ya está bien, los dos. —Sakura sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo de su bolso. —Ahora que estamos todos de acuerdo, creo que deberíamos hablar de cosas más prácticas. —Sakura abrió la libreta. Había anotado toda la información que Ino le había podido dar sobre Akatsuki, el ritual que la transformó y su nueva naturaleza. —Creo que nuestra prioridad número uno es hablar sobre la nueva… dieta… de Ino. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?</p><p>—Yo lo tengo muy claro. —dijo Ino, cómodamente tumbada sobre el césped. —No me importa seguir comiendo pedófilos y violadores.</p><p>Choji asintió imperceptiblemente, pero Shikamaru le echó una mirada amarga.</p><p>—Espera, espera, espera. Ino, no puedes ir por ahí ajusticiando a la gente. Tenemos un sistema judicial para eso. Unas leyes. No puedes ir por ahí haciendo de juez, jurado y ejecutor. No funciona así.</p><p>—¿Prefieres que empiece a comerme a gente al azar? ¿O busco voluntarios?</p><p>—No, joder, pero…</p><p>—Shikamaru, —dijo Choji, —yo no lo veo tan mal. Estadísticamente, la mayor parte de los violadores no acaba nunca en prisión, o ni siquiera van a juicio. Ino les estaría haciendo un favor a las víctimas.</p><p>—Ya, pero eso es venganza, y nuestro sistema de justicia está pensado para reinsertar. No puedes reinsertar a alguien que te has comido.</p><p>—En realidad, —dijo Sakura, —eso no es del todo cierto. La reinserción lleva muy pocas décadas siendo el objetivo del sistema penitenciario; y aunque ese sea el fin, si los métodos de confinamiento no varían desde la época en la que las cárceles sólo se usaban para castigar y torturar, no se consigue mucho. Además, está pensado para perjudicar a los miembros de la sociedad más vulnerables y beneficiar a los que tienen dinero. No es la mejor solución si tu idea es que las prisiones sean centros de reeducación.</p><p>—Pero no podemos tomarnos la justicia por nuestra mano, aunque el sistema tenga fallos. No tenemos la autoridad para hacerlo. Las leyes se crearon de común acuerdo entre representantes de los ciudadanos, ir en contra de ellas es un ataque directo a las bases de la sociedad.</p><p>—La mayoría de nuestras leyes son heredadas de épocas no democráticas, y creadas por miembros de élites políticas que nunca han tenido el interés general del pueblo como prioridad.</p><p>Shikamaru fue a responderle, pero Ino le cortó.</p><p>—Bueno, bueno, ya. Dejémonos de debates filosóficos y centrémonos en lo importante: ¿a quién me como?</p><p>—¿Estás segura de que tiene que ser carne humana? ¿No te sirve la de animal? Puedo conseguirte carne de la mejor calidad en el restaurante.</p><p>—Qué va, no sirve. Lo he intentado, pero cada vez que como algo de comida normal, aunque sea carne cruda, lo acabo vomitando. Y no en plan vómito normal; es como si fuera chapapote.</p><p>Choji hizo un ruido de asco. A Ino se le escapó una risita. Sakura pensó que, después de todo, no todo había cambiado.</p><p>—Vale, si tienen que ser humanos, —Shikamaru se fue a encender el tercer cigarro, pero Choji se lo impidió, —¿no pueden estar ya muertos? Me parece más ético.</p><p>Esta vez fue Ino la que hizo como que vomitaba.</p><p>—No, no, para nada. Tienen que estar vivos.</p><p>—Dios santo…</p><p>Sakura revisó sus apuntes.</p><p>—Y… ¿Y si vamos a por los Akatsuki?</p><p>Ino alzó una ceja. Shikamaru la miró intrigado, pero no dijo nada. Sakura siguió.</p><p>—Si han intentado matar a Ino para conseguir poder, y el sacrificio les ha salido mal, lo más probable es que vuelvan a intentarlo con otra virgen. Podemos detenerlos. Debemos detenerlos. Y bueno, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro: acabamos con una secta malvada y alimentamos a Ino.</p><p>Ino asintió con la cabeza. Shikamaru suspiró.</p><p>—No es como si pudiésemos denunciarlos a la policía, desde luego…</p><p>—Pero, ¿cómo los vamos a encontrar? Esos tíos deben ir de ciudad en ciudad. Será difícil dar con ellos.</p><p>—No tiene por qué. Si están de tour deben de tener la información subida a algún sitio, tal vez su MySpace. Podemos saber dónde van a estar viendo las fechas y los sitios de los conciertos.</p><p>Choji se acarició el mentón. De entre todos los chicos de su año era el único que había conseguido dejarse crecer una barba en condiciones. Shikamaru lo intentaba, pero apenas había conseguido una perilla que casi no merecía llamarse así.</p><p>—Pero eso sólo nos servirá en el primer ataque. Si la idea es mantener a Ino viva el máximo tiempo posible, lo ideal es cazarlos uno a uno, y uno al mes. Pero cuando se coma al primero, el grupo probablemente se disolverá, o se esconderá. Será más complicado seguirles la pista.</p><p>—Ya nos las arreglaremos entonces. Y en caso de emergencia, —Ino tenía una sonrisa terrible, —siempre puedo volver a mi dieta original.</p><p>—Ino, en serio, me preocupa esta obsesión tuya con matar violadores.</p><p>—A mí me preocupa más que te emperres en defenderlos.</p><p>—Ya está bien, los dos. Vamos a decidirlo democráticamente. Los que estén de acuerdo con que Ino se coma a violadores cuando no quede otro remedio, y sólo los que no vayan a pisar la cárcel, que levanten la mano.</p><p>Ino, Sakura y Choji levantaron la mano. Shikamaru suspiró.</p><p>—Sois unos populistas.</p><p>—Cállate ya.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Los siguientes meses pasaron volando. Shikamaru, Choji y Sakura se dejaron la piel intentando terminar su último curso de instituto con buenas notas, y a la vez ayudar a su amiga a cazar humanos para comer. Akatsuki desapareció de la faz de la tierra, y sin un rastro que seguir, Ino tuvo que pasar al plan B. Shikamaru protestó por un tiempo, pero acabó por colaborar.</p><p>El primer pedófilo en su lista era Orochimaru, el antiguo mentor de Sasuke que se había librado de la cárcel al colaborar con las autoridades en otro caso. Era el objetivo perfecto, pero sólo había un problema: Ino ya se lo había comido.</p><p>—¿¿Cuándo?? ¿¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste antes??</p><p>Ino resopló. Estaba tumbada su cama trenzando el pelo de Sakura, que trataba de estudiar sentada a los pies del mueble.</p><p>—Tampoco me preguntasteis. —Ino hundió los dedos en el cuero cabelludo de Sakura, provocándole un escalofrío. —Fue justo después de despertar tras el ritual. No sabía dónde estaba, ni qué me pasaba, ni por qué tenía tanta hambre. Así que empecé a andar por la carretera. Orochimaru me recogió en su coche y me dijo que me llevaría a la ciudad, pero en cuanto subí se abalanzó sobre mí. —Ino suspiró. —Reaccioné por instinto. Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba muerto.</p><p>Sakura buscó una de las manos de Ino y se giró para mirarla a los ojos.</p><p>—Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso.</p><p>Ino dejó caer la mirada. Unos días antes le había confesado que fue a verla aquella primera noche tras el concierto. Debía de haber sido justo después de matar a Orochimaru. Sakura lo celebró, ¡no se lo había imaginado! Pero no entendía por qué había ido a verla, o por qué se había comportado de una manera tan extraña. Ino no se lo había querido explicar.</p><p>Sakura abandonó los apuntes en el suelo y subió a la cama con ella. Ambas estaban sentadas con las piernas cruzadas. De fondo sonaba un disco de un cantante de pop que a Sakura no le parecía tan guapo. Cara a cara, respirando el mismo aire, la intimidad de su cercanía las envolvió como una burbuja.</p><p>Hacía algunas semanas que Ino había devorado a Danzo, un miembro respetable de su comunidad que había abusado durante años de su sobrino Sai, el novio de Ino. O ex novio. Ino y Sai lo habían dejado tras la muerte de Danzo, tras la cual Sai había encontrado el valor suficiente para salir del armario. Ino le había contado que Sai y ella no habían sido una pareja de verdad, sino que fingían para que Danzo no tuviera más excusas para “castigar” a Sai. Era enfermizo, y tristísimo, e indignante a la vez. En el ayuntamiento habían organizado una velada para llorar su muerte. Sai había organizado una fiesta a la que había invitado a todos sus amigos. Tras aquello Shikamaru no había vuelto a poner objeciones a Ino. Danzo nunca habría sido juzgado por sus crímenes. Además, Ino no trataba de administrar justicia, sino venganza. Podían justificarse de alguna manera.</p><p>Tras cazar y comerse a Danzo, Ino había vuelto a resplandecer. Le brillaba la piel, el pelo, los ojos. Estaba siempre de buen humor y llena de energía. Sakura disfrutaba viéndola tan llena de vida. Pero ahora que el fin del ciclo se acercaba, e Ino volvía a sentir hambre, su aspecto había empeorado. Sakura sospechaba que Ino se aguantaba más de lo que debía sin comer, luchando contra sus límites, intentando domar sus instintos. Era peligroso. Era muy noble.</p><p>Sakura había estado observando a Ino con atención estos últimos meses, fijándose en los cambios que notaba en ella. Era cierto que tenía peor aspecto, pero Sakura veía detrás de todo eso detalles nuevos e interesantes en su mejor amiga. En aquel momento, tan cerca de ella, Sakura se fijó especialmente en su boca. Había notado que cada vez que se acercaba el fin de su ciclo de alimentación, Ino perdía sus dientes humanos poco a poco, sustituyéndolos por sus colmillos demoníacos. Aquella era una de las nuevas características de Ino que más intrigaban a Sakura.</p><p>Ino tenía los labios entreabiertos. Sakura no pudo contener su curiosidad científica. Sostuvo a Ino por las mejillas. Por entre sus labios ligeramente abiertos se intuían hileras e hileras de afilados colmillos.</p><p>—Abre la boca.</p><p>Ino obedeció, más dócil que de costumbre. Sakura tenía la sonrisa de su amiga grabada en la memoria: dos preciosas hileras de perlas blancas guardadas por dos suaves sábanas de labios carnosos, casi siempre protegidos por una capa de brillo o labial. No era lo que tenía ahora enfrente. Los labios de Ino estaban ligeramente cortados, como siempre que se acercaba el fin de su ciclo de alimentación, pero por supuesto aquello no era lo más impactante. Sakura usó uno de sus pulgares para empujar el labio inferior de Ino suavemente hacia abajo.</p><p>—Fascinante...</p><p>Los dientes de demonio de Ino estaban distribuidos como los de un tiburón. Hilera tras hilera de afilados puñales le crecían de las encías. ¿Qué habría pasado con sus dientes humanos? ¿Los habría mudado? ¿Se los habría tragado sin querer? ¿O eran retráctiles? ¿Cómo estaría afectando al cuerpo de Ino esta producción exagerada de materia dental? ¿Estaría falta de calcio? Sakura pensó en posibles síntomas que Ino podría haber experimentado estos últimos meses. Rozó suavemente la punta de sus dientes. Estaban muy afilados, pero no la cortaban con simplemente tocarlos. Interesante…</p><p>Se dio cuenta entonces de que la respiración de Ino se escapaba por su boca era entrecortada. Miró a Ino. Estaba sonrojada. Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era realmente inapropiado.</p><p>—Yo… Dios, lo siento, Ino, esto es…</p><p>Sakura hizo amago de sacar el dedo de la boca de su mejor amiga, pero Ino le sostuvo la mano. Ante la atenta mirada de Sakura, Ino rodeó su pulgar con los labios. Sakura tragó saliva. Notaba la lengua de Ino contra su piel, la humedad de su boca, la presión de sus labios. Ino succionó levemente sin romper el contacto visual con ella. Luego liberó su pulgar para besarlo tiernamente. Sakura se preguntó cómo se sentiría ese beso en sus propios labios. Y se dio cuenta que sólo tenía que atravesar unos centímetros para descubrirlo.</p><p>Apenas quedaba un mes para el fin de curso. Después de eso, el verano, y luego la universidad. Sakura quería estudiar Medicina. Ino tenía pensado hacer Psicología, pero temía perder el control y hacer daño a alguien. Sakura opinaba que eso no pasaría mientras estuvieran juntas. Sakura podía vigilarla, asegurarse de que no perdiera el control ni intentase sobrepasar sus propios límites. Sakura podía cuidar de ella los próximos cuatro años, y luego los siguientes diez, y el resto de su vida si hacía falta.</p><p>Dios, ¿cómo había estado tan ciega?</p><p>Besar a Ino por primera vez fue como respirar por fin después de haber estado 17 años con la cabeza bajo agua. Besar a Ino por primera vez fue como descubrir un color nuevo. Besar a Ino por primera vez fue como volver a casa después de un día agotador y encontrarse con la mesa puesta y tu comida favorita aún caliente y lista para comer. Besar a Ino por primera vez fue como encontrar la pieza perdida de un rompecabezas que llevaba años intentando terminar.</p><p>Ino enterró las manos en el pelo de Sakura. Sakura bajó las suyas por el cuello de Ino, por sus hombros, por su cintura. Era tan obvio. Era tan natural. Ino le mordió el labio inferior con cuidado, sin querer hacerle daño. Sakura suspiró. Ino se separó un instante para subirse sobre el regazo de Sakura. Sakura recorrió la espalda de Ino con las manos y su garganta con la boca.</p><p>Ino se soltó el pelo. Sakura se dio cuenta de que, de nuevo, era uno de sus coleteros.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Akatsuki reapareció en la escena musical con fuerza. Ninguno de los cuatro lo dijo en voz alta, pero todos entendieron que debían haber sacrificado a otra chica para conseguir la fama, y esta vez habían dado con una virgen de verdad.</p><p>La venganza de Ino fue lenta y calculada. Después de todo, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, como en sacarse la carrera o pasarse horas y horas besando a su novia. Pero una vez al mes, sin falta, Ino salía de caza. Fue uno por uno. No importaba dónde se escondían. No importaba cuánto se protegieran. No importaban sus ruegos o sus lágrimas. Ino acabó con todos, mes a mes, festín a festín.</p><p>Shikamaru descubrió que había más grupos de satánicos sacrificando chicas inocentes para conseguir fama, dinero y poder. Sakura descubrió que las universidades estaban plagadas de violadores que nunca se enfrentarían a las consecuencias de sus crímenes. Choji descubrió que si cocinaba siguiendo cierto ritual secreto, Ino era capaz de digerir alimentos humanos, aunque no actuaban como sustituto de su principal fuente de sustento. Pasaron los años y aquella se convirtió en su normalidad.</p><p>Sakura e Ino se graduaron juntas. Sakura hizo su residencia en el hospital de Tsunade. Ino heredó la consulta de psicología de su padre. Shikamaru se echó una novia que también estudiaba Ciencias Políticas. Choji revolucionó el menú del restaurante de sus padres con lo que había aprendido estudiando Nutrición. Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, y todas las víctimas que habían vengado siguieron viviendo su vida. Sakura sabía que la venganza no les haría olvidar el trauma. No se trataba de eso. No era una cura, sino un parche.</p><p>Ino no recuperó nunca su humanidad, pero aprendió a gestionar mejor sus poderes y necesidades. Para cuando se comprometió con Sakura, Ino había conseguido aguantar casi un año entero sin probar la carne humana.</p><p>Camino al altar, Sakura volvió a reflexionar sobre lo especial que eran los vínculos entre amigas de la infancia. Volvió a pensar en las pulseritas de amistad, las colecciones de pegatinas y las barritas de gloss de labios con purpurina que había compartido con Ino desde que eran pequeñas. Vestida con su traje de novia estilo princesa, y viendo a Ino vestida con un diseño de moda, con un escote de infarto y cola kilométrica, Sakura volvió a agradecer a su suerte poder pasar el resto de su vida al lado de su mejor amiga, su amante, su alma gemela.</p><p>Su mujer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Te llevo aquí. [...] Moriría por tí." Es una referencia a la frase que encabeza el fic. Es un fragmento de la novela Carmilla, la historia de una vampiresa que se enamora de una humana. Me parecía muy apropiada para este fanfic jeje.</p><p>¡Gracias por leer! Si te ha gustado deja corazoncitos y si te ha encantado deja un comentario :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>